cc_contra_francefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Karakourt
Introduction Le Karakourt (ou Karakurt ''- кapaкұpт) est la super unité de la faction de la GLA: Toxines, sous le commandement du Dr Thrax, dans ''Command & Conquer Generals Heure H: Contra. Le Karakourt est un char équipé d'un canon à toxines comme arme principale. Cet engin peut émettre des agents toxiques ou corrosifs ou bien libérer un nuage polluant contre les unités aériennes ennemies (cette capacité ne peut être obtenue qu'en débloquant le Pouvoir de général de rang 5 sur l'Arsenal spécial). Le Karakourt est efficace contre tout, surtout contre l'infanterie. Vue d'ensemble Après avoir été réintégré dans la GLA suite à sa reconstruction, le Dr Thrax s'est mis à chercher un moyen de créer sa propre super unité car tous les autres généraux en avaient un également. Il trouva un vieux super char lourd dont le canon principal était cassé et y installa de nombreux appareils tels qu'un pulvérisateur géant et des réservoirs. Bien que rudimentaire, cet engin est très efficace dans des guerres d'infanterie. À première vue, le Karakourt ressemble à char de siège tout à fait ordinaire armé d'un canon géant et d'une petite batterie de missiles mais c'est en réalité un char lourd de combat de proximité et un véritable laboratoire chimique mobile. La moitié des compartiments intérieurs de ce blindé est occupé par d'énormes réservoirs contenant différents agents chimiques tels que de l'agar-agar liquide ou de la poussière remplie agents pathogènes à l'anthrax dormants qui s'activeront une fois exposés à une certaine température), de l'acide fluoroantimonique concentré, de l'acide sulfurique gazéifié, du sarin et de la poussière de silicone. La tourelle principale du blindé est équipée d'un pulvérisateur à haute-pression géant relié aux réservoirs grâce à un système complexe de tubes et de valves afin de répandre les agents chimiques liquéfiés en une grande quantité de gouttelettes concentrées d'une concoction toxique sur tout ennemi se trouvant à portée de tir. Le Karakourt est aussi équipé de quatre canons de taille moyenne tirant des obus de haut-calibre, utile contre les cibles plus éloignées ainsi que de huit missiles anti-aériens chargés de sarin ou de poussière de silicone pour contrer les cibles aériennes. Pour relâcher les vapeurs toxiques, le char peut ouvrir ses valves arrières; ces gaz se répandront alors dans l'atmosphère. À cause de son chargement, le Karakourt est exceptionnellement lent. Cependant, grâce à l'installation d'un moteur turbodiesel, celui-ci peut se déplacer plus vite. Il peut aussi se couvrir d'un filet de camouflage pour rester à l'abri du champ de vision ennemi. On pourrait décrire le Karakourt comme un laboratoire chimique mobile à lui tout seul. Ses armements sont les suivants: * Un pulvérisateur à toxines géant monté sur le côté gauche de la tourelle, ceci constitue son armement principal; il peut attaquer les cibles terrestres comme les cibles aériennes. Sa portée de tir est plutôt courte mais peut inonder sa cible d'agents chimiques nocifs infligeant de sérieux dégâts par seconde. Le pulvérisateur à toxines peut passer instantanément du poison contre l'infanterie à l'acide contre les véhicules et les structures, en passant par la poussière contre les unités aériennes. * Quatre canons montés sur le côté droit de la tourelle. Ils ont une plus grande portée de tir que le pulvérisateur à toxines mais leur temps de rechargement est plus long. Ces canons ne peuvent attaquer que les cibles terrestres. * Huit missiles à l'arrière de la tourelle qui ne peuvent cibler que les unités aériennes. Un tel armement rend le Karakourt très polyvalent, capable de gérer toute forme d'opposition qui vient à lui. Le Karakourt peut aussi recevoir des améliorations qui augmenteront sa puissance de feu en plus de la myriade d'améliorations chimiques que le Dr Thrax peut apporter. Le Karakourt peut même recevoir l'amélioration Filets de camouflage, le rendant invisible tant qu'il n'attaque pas. L'amélioration Moteur turbodiesel peut être utilisée pour augmenter la vitesse de déplacement du Karakourt, il peut ainsi se rapprocher plus rapidement de ses ennemis et compenser sa portée de tir plutôt courte. Le Karakourt possède également des capacités de contamination qui dépendent du choix que le joueur fait sur l'arbre des Pouvoirs de général. Mais attention: un général utilisant plusieurs Karakourt devrait faire attention à ne pas les faire tous libérer des gaz acides à la fois lorsque ceux-ci sont proches les uns des autres car le gaz risquera de corroder les chars; en effet le blindage du Karakourt ne résiste pas aux corrosions. Comment le contrer ? Affronter le Karakourt ne sera pas une partie de plaisir car il ne présente aucune faiblesse exploitable au premier abord. La meilleure solution est donc de vaincre la force brute par la force brute. Votre propre super unité sera votre meilleur atout contre le Karakourt mais il vaut mieux la soutenir avec des unités d'artillerie; en effet le Karakourt est une unité lente même avec l'amélioration Moteur turbodiesel et même si son blindage est plutôt solide, il ne l'est pas autant que celui du Karkadann ou du Guan Yu. Si vous utilisez des unités à longue portée fragiles comme la Veuve noire, il est très important de tourner cette portée de tir à votre avantage. Si vous dépendez fortement de votre force aérienne, utiliser des hélicoptères ne vous servira quasiment à rien puisque les nuages de poussière lâchés dans l'air par le Karakourt n'en feront qu'une bouchée; les unités aériennes rapides et furtives constituent un meilleur choix. Si vous avez accès à de la technologie CME comme les factions chinoises ou comme le Général Ironhand, vous pouvez utiliser vos unités les plus solides pour distraire le Karakourt pendant que les unités CME l'incapaciteront. Utilisez cependant plusieurs unités CME car les super unités sont généralement très résistantes aux CME. Estimations Avantages * Armement très puissant et un seuil de dégâts/seconde élevé * Points de vie élevés * Efficace contre tout, y compris les unités aériennes * Peut émettre des agents toxiques ou corrosifs ou libérer des nuages polluants * En tant que super unité, le Karakourt ne peut pas être détourné et son pilote ne peut pas être éliminé. Inconvénients * Lent, le joueur peut cependant y remédier grâce à l'amélioration Turbodiesel * Super unité coûteuse (7000$) * Portée de tir courte pour une super unité, le joueur peut cependant compenser cela par l'amélioration Camouflage pour blindés * Temps de production très long: la GLA de possède pas de bâtiment de production d'énergie Notes * Le Karakourt est nommé d'après la veuve noire appelée "Loup noir" dans la langue kazakhe. * Le pilote du Karakourt est probablement un ancien médecin, d'où ses nombreuses répliques parlant de médecine. * L'acteur ayant fait la voix de ce personnage, Gaëtan Cione, fait référence à sa date de naissance dans la réplique: "Delivering highly efficient medicine since 1992" (Je prescris des médicaments très efficaces depuis 1992) * "Gone by the wind" pourrait être une référence au film Autant en emporte le vent, réalisé par Victor Fleming en 1939. * Le Karakourt est l'une des plus anciennes super unités ayant été introduites par l'équipe de Contra. Il avait un autre nom à cette époque: Cobra. * "It is time for the chemistry lesson" (C'est l'heure de la leçon de chimie) et "This is what you learn in mail order college" (Voilà ce qu'on apprend dans les cours par correspondance) sont respectivement des références aux messages de moquerie et de défaite du Dr Thrax. * Le pilote est un fumeur. Catégorie:Super unité Catégorie:Faction GLA